warning im bad as hell
by twilightprincess258
Summary: bad bella was  living with her mom and got sent to bording school.she makes freings with alice and rosalie.in the 2 chapter the bad boy cullens come to the school ther will be drama - updated daily.
1. chapter 1 hate

1

This book belongs to Stephanie Meyer. NOT ME. But I wish it did

Chapter 1- hate

_Start flashback_

"GET UP ISABELLA" said the wicked bitch of my house. She wouldn't let me get some damn sleep.

"5….more…..min" I said putting my head under the pillows.

"No ur going to be late for school" she said sighed then I got up and got ready for school. I was trying to make it out the god damn door without a friggin lecture but apparently I wasn't quite enough.

"Where do you think ur going looking like that "she looked at me like I was a slut.

" you know what imp tired of your ass telling what to do go to hell bitch get fucking laid and stay off me back " I snapped

_End flashback_

That was when I was 14 the time when my rebellion started. Now I'm 16 and as bad as ever. My mom has a husband and we hate each other he flirts with me ,sometimes he hits my ass but when I try an tell she won't lison but whatever .

"Bella get down her right now" SHE SAID TAPING her foot

"What" I said

"You got suspended again, what you did now "she said unsurprised "punched Julia "I said putting my feet on the table. '' you know what I'm done your going to boarding school I'm tired of Ur crap "she said. She's threatened me before so I wasn't going to worry about it.

"No I'm not" I said closing my eyes

1 week later

I hate her that bitch of a mom sent me to boarding school I'm almost there and I am fuming. I sighed; I need to come down maybe ill like it here. As I got out of the car I relised the school was huge but so is the fence so I probably won't be able to sneak out. I when to the front got my room key then went to my room. When I got there I saw a girl with long blond hair and blue eyes .she looked like a model she was tan and had on a tank top –no bra. Her boobs were big but not as big as mine she also had on a skirt like me.

"Hi" she said not even looking at me

"Sup" I said putting my stuff on the bed, she looked up.

"O, hey you're the new girl Isabella swan iv herd about all Ur pranks and fights Ur awesome and my hero "she said smiling

"Call me Bella, thanks and you are?"

"Rosalie hale and Ur other roommate will be here in 3….2…..1 "when she said that a short pixie like girl with short black hair came in the room.

"Hey guys, omg ur Isabella swan you are awesome. My name is Alice Brandon and were going to be bffl's "she said (best friends 4 life) "um ok" I said 5 months later

Me, Alice, and Rosalie are bffl's they were badass just like me and we fit together perfectly .we were the bad-est. in the school and most popular too. we were in a band called FUCK YOU it was awesome I was lead singer Alice was drums and rose was shredding the guitar .today I heard some new kids were coming in and they were supposed to be badass , so this should be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2new

3

This book belongs to Stephanie Meyer. NOT ME. But I wish it did

Chapter 2 -new

Today I found a way to sneak out I, I am so happy because Alice ,me ,and rose are going to sneak out tonight I is going to be awesome.

I was on my to my locker when I saw 3 total hotty's, I'm guessing there the new kids. The one in front of my locker had bronze hair and was really tall.

" move ur in my way " I said

"what ?" he said turning to me

"ur in front of my locker " I said

Then I saw Alice and rose coming over .

"I don't see ur name on it " he said smirking

I pointed to the top that said BELLA In big letters. He finally moved I open my locker and got my books out , then I felt a hand grab my ass.

I turned to him and kicked him in his balls.

"touch me again an die " I said then rose kicked him and said "jackass"

I grabbed my stuff and walked out. I went to math class . I sat down then I saw one of the guys that was with the dork in front or my locker. This one had huge muscles and black hair, he was wearing a white shirt that I could see his 12 pack through- hot. He sat beside me .

"um ….. hey , my name is Emmett and sorry for my brother Edward he is a jackass like ur friend said '' he is so cute "my name is Bella and its cool , he just needs to leave me alone" I said he put his hand on my skirt and said " ur cute you know"

" ur not so bad ur self "I said coming closer his hand was about to go in my skirt hen the jackass came over.

" em switch seats with me" he said urgently

" why ?''Emmet said annoyed

" because I'm going to get suspended if I have to hear another word from that idiot " he said

" fine . sorry I got to go" he said apologetically

" it's ok im a big girl " I said then he walked off

"hey my name is Edward " he said

" sup " I said taking out my phone

" look , I know you want to have my dick in ur mouth but u don't have to be a bitch about it " o hell no . I was about to puck him but his hand stopped me .

" why you being so damn difficult im giving you a chance to suck me off" he said with a cocky grin

" look you cocky son of a bitch I will never put my lips around that 3in dick of ur's" I wiped the smile of his face with those words.

RINNNNNNNNG

Saved by the bell.

"hey " said Emmett as I came down the hall '' sup" I said still a little fumed

" what wrong " he asked

'' ur brother is getting on my nerves "

" what did he do " he asked

" he told me ' I know you want to have my dick in ur mouth but u don't have to be a bitch about it" Emmett look like he was going to break some shit.

" came down I took care of it. I got to got or I'll be late for science " I said

" ok. Bye" he said

I got to class on time and I saw another one of the guys . he had honey blonde hair and awesome body – but not as awesome as Emmett .

"hi can I sit here " he said with a very strong Texas accent

" sure" I said

" I am jasper and sorry about the things my brother Edward said he is a jackass " he said " you both should stop apologizing for him he isn't ur responsibility " I said

" both? '' he said confused

" emmet said the same thing earlier today"

"o " he said then the teacher came in . I took my phone out when I realized I had one missed text. Unknown #.

Hey beautiful- bad boy

Who the hell are you-killer

Who do you think – 3 in cock

What do you want – cock cutter

I told you what I want – pussy licker

Well ur never going to get it - cock cutter

Stop being a bitch - pussy licker

Stop being a bastard- cock cutter

Let me fuck you - - pussy licker

Go fuck ur self –cock cutter

RINNNNG

I saw Alice and rose running over to me.

" omg bell guess what" said Rosalie

'' what "

'' I like the new guy" said Rosalie

" which one '' I said

"the one with the blond hair " thank god "o , you mean jasper'' " you know him "

"Not really we talked a bit . he seems …. Cool . hope you get with him" I said we walked in the cafeteria and everyone was looking at us as usual but something was different. THEN I SAW IT .edfuck was sitting at our table . ugggg . This guy just doesn't get a hint .


	3. Chapter 3haters

2

This book belongs to Stephanie Meyer. NOT ME. But I wish it did

Chapter 3-haters

EDWARD -POV ( the devil himself )

I saw bella walk in the cafeteria everyone one was looking at her , then she saw me. She marched over looking pissed . it made me want to fuck her senseless.

" ur in my seat " she said. My pants got really tight .

" name" I said smirking . she took out a pocket knife and put it at my throat

" I don't need it " THIS BITCH IS CRAZY AND I LOVE IT .

" fine " I got up and left . when I got out the cafeteria I saw emmet looking pissed

" what the hell " I said as he punched me against the lockers.

" why would you say that, what the hell is wrong with you . didn't she teach you a lesson when she beat you up do I have to teach you a lesson" o my fucking god he likes bella. Wow.

" you like her don't u " I said in a taunting voice

" what's it to you "

" because I like her "

" more like you want to use her , anyway if you don't stay away im gonna hurt you ''

" whatever " I said then he kicked me. It hurt so bad im fringing limping .

BELLA - POV

I walked in to reading and I saw him – dorkward- again.

He is in he is in almost all my classes and if he isn't he text me . how the fuck did he get my #.

I sat down and he came beside me yet again but I noticed he was limping and I couldn't help but smile . I started doodling on my pager when I felt a hang on my thigh .

"GET UR HAND FROM MY THIGH " I said slowly

" come on I know you want me . take a fucking chance " is he kidding me

" I WILL NEVER WANT YOU TAKE A FUCKING HINT "

" ur not easy are you "

" u are "

" whatever let me take you out "

'' got plans ''

" **I never told you when " **

" I know "

_Na na na diva is a female version of a hustla_

_Of a hustla of a of a hustla_

_Na na na diva is a female version of a hustla_

_Of a hustla of a of a hustla_

It was Alice – she's sending me a text

Wtf is going on you look like you're about to kill someone- pixie

I am – crazy bitch

Who and y - pixie

The jackass from this morning. He won't leave alone - crazy bitch

Need help- pixie

Yea . code 3- crazy bitch

k- pixie

"Mister banner I don't feel so good "

" you need to go to the nurses office"

I nodded weakly

He wrote me a pass and I went to the place where we meet up. After 2 min both alice and rose were there.

" I want to get the night started early , the perv wont leave me alone and I cant 5 more periods " I said frowning

" ok . let me make the fake notes" said alice review review review


	4. Chapter 4 wasted

1

This book belongs to Stephanie Meyer. NOT ME. But I wish it did

Chapter 4- wasted

We finally got to the bar – we had to use our fake id's .

I ordered 6 beer's alice ordered a mountain dew and Rosalie ordered a sex on the beach – her fav- then the fun started . I saw a huge guy walking towards me .

" hey bella what are you doing here "

" hey Emmett " I slurred I was currently on my fourth beer

" _we were planning to go her but I wanted to start early. Is Edward and jasper here "_

"yea there here jasper is talking to ur friend Edward is coming over here"

" what's up beautiful " said dorkward

" what up shit face "I slurred Emmett laughed

"Want to dance bell's" Emmet said

"sure"

Low by flo rider ft t-pain was playing .

I was grinding on his dick and it instantly became hard he grabed my waist and whispered in my ear

" lets get out of here "

AN: sorry it's so short I have been really busy and I didn't have that much time to do it . plez review review review


	5. Chapter 5 AN

AN: I'm kind of feeling discouraged because about 100 people read my story a day and I only have 7 reviews. AHD SOME REALLY CRAZY SHIT'S BEEN HAPPENING IN MY LIFE. So I decided to stop writing until I get some more reviews. Sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

DEC 20,2010 is when I start.

I have decided to stop being a selfish and start writing not just for people but 4 me . I love writing and the people who love when I write. Thank u guys 4 being there.- twilightprincess258


End file.
